Phonograph record albums which include a receptacle defined by a liner body and lid are well known to those skilled in the art. For purposes of background, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,688,898; 3,825,112 and 3,949,872. The prior art lacks the concept of providing printed sheets within the album and forming a part of the album. The sheets are printed with information relating to the phonograph records, the composer, etc.